Paper manufacturing is an important industrial process, resulting in the production of a vast variety of products. Paper products oftentimes include the use of filler materials, which allow products to be produced more cheaply. The use of fillers, however, can decrease the quality of the product in terms of strength, appearance, and other features. Though additives have been derived for further improving the quality of manufactured paper, a need persists for processes and compositions that further improve the quality of paper. Indeed, the development of additives which result in improved efficiency and lower cost production is desirable.